


Slow Repair

by fundipfoxx



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipfoxx/pseuds/fundipfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The restaurant was near dead silent.It was about a week or so since the pizzeria closed down once more.None of them moved though.They waited.And waited.For Jeremy,for a new night guard.For the first employees to clock in after the clock signalled six.For the children who came when the music danced through the halls and screamed in glee when the robotics came to life.But all was still.Sickly still,as they struggled to keep in place.It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Repair

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever.  
> Inspired by a Mangle/Marionette roleplay a friend and I did.

The silent clicks and whirrs of machinery filled the silence.It was quiet.Even through closed doors,the twinkling of a music box droned through the halls.

The robotics kept their distance from one another.The bickering of old and new still hung in the air.Though,they wouldn't move to take action.No matter how their systems itched.They couldn't bring themselves to do so.

But on this particular night it would change.

Bonnie,or as they now referred to as Blue,was always the adventurous type.In fact,he was the first to find the vents.Now it would be the most common way of access to areas before the employees came in.He was also the first to kindle a small friendship with Marionette,the silent puppet in the Prize Corner.Bonnie rarely ever kept still.Especially when the place closed and the clock signalled twelve.Ah yes. _And now,_ thought the cyan robotic, _it is time to resume the former schedule._

The animatronic hopped off stage,ignoring the hiss and soft warnings from the Boss and Chica.With a tsk,his melodic voice replied,"Might as well stretch out gears,it doesn't seem like anyone cares if we move around or not.Call me when you're ready to join dears~"

Once the robotic exited the room,Freddy turned to his yellow friend."That rabbit is going to get us killed one day,I just know it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door to the back room freaked open.Green LEDs shone in the dark,illuminating the surroundings ever so slightly.Dearest,dearest of all Mechia,how this room brought memories. Freddy,the Boss,was displeased about the old robots still being around.The newer versions were kept here with the old.And in the amount of arguing,someone got hurt.

Bonnie could hear the blood curdling screech as the metallic face clunked on the floor.Then the cackling and cries of the older Chica.Whom was also caught in the cross fire.

It gave him chills.He didn't participate in this act.But it still gave him a rush thinking about it.He rested a paw on his cheek in sudden realization,a grin on his face."My,my AM I becoming a masochist?"He mused.

A raspy voice responded,"You were one from the start."

The blue botic flinched,looking to where tiny red eyes glowed."Oh my....Bonnie,you startled me."The newer walked over and sat next to the damaged bot,who seemed to scoot an inch away.

As he sat a dissatisfied hiss responded."Leave me alone you ass!You're the reason I look like....like a  _monster_.If I had the chance I'd do the same to you.."The hatred seethed in his tone.Blue looked over exaggeratedly hurt.

"That kind of language isn't appropriate here mister!Why,I would have the right to punish you."He contemplated the other's last words with a frown.Wrapping an arm around the purple one's shoulder,he nuzzled him reassuringly."Now,now my grape...You look perfectly fine.Faceless yes...But fine."

The older sighed,ears drooping."The others don't think so...They still care for me...But I know they're freaked out..."

A few moments of silence passed by before the cyan robotic hugged the other,suggesting an idea.

"Now,turn that frown upside down,cause the all famed BunBon is here to cheer you up~!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heavy breathing echoed through the room,possibly the halls as well.

Within moments the purple rabbit agreed to the newer's idea and followed orders obediently.

It was worth it,seeing how they were at the moment.It was glorious.Especially for the damaged bot.Whom,moments ago,seemed like he'd take the opportunity to jump out on the road.

The blue robotic had his chest pressed to the floor,paws covering his face.The red LEDs installed in his cheeks were glowing brightly in the dark.Heavy pants and soft squeaks escaped his mouth,which was agape.Lubricant dripped between his legs from the other animatronic above him.The older botic flicked his hips swiftly,near silent save for the huffs and grunts he made.

Blue,on the other hand,was a mess of course.Being on the receiving end always made you the louder one.The rabbit panted and moaned quietly,attempting to cover his mouth.It was to much.He'd only ever done this once,but that was during the heat of the moment when the Boss and he were packed tightly together to be sent here.

"Nhhhn~"The seemingly smaller,blue robotic pressed his face to the floor."Bon...Bon,t-turn..."He forced the squabbled words out.

Ongoing quickly,the dominant flipped the latter over and continued with his movements,using the new position to drive himself deeper.

Blue cried out,grabbing at the dominant and pulling him down closer.He pressed kisses to his lover's lower jaw set,legs wrapping around his waist for more.

They passed for more moments like this,cries and moans growing louder.

Eventually it all came to stop,both crying out in unison before collapsing.

And once more for a few sort moments...the pizzeria resumed its silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh...  
> It was a bit rushed.  
> Doing smutfics at twelve isn't the wisest choice when you have school. :6


End file.
